Crimson Gates
by Calypso Rose
Summary: Sasori is dead. Everything he has ever known he will never see again... or will he? Will he be able to cope with a new body, and all too human emotions? And what about love... something he has pushed away until now? SasoDei. R&R. Plz read &enjoy!
1. Crimson Eyes

**Crimson Gates**

**Chapter One: Crimson Eyes**

* * *

He awoke. After what had seemed like millennia after millennia, he finally opened his pale crimson eyes to a new world. The cool, soft air twirled freely around him as he lay semiconscious on the ground, trying to understand, trying to take it all in. This was not what he had expected. It was different, but at the same time he was relieved, for he had prepared himself for the dark crimson skies and the rivers of hot blood. Instead, the earth was muffled by a thin layer of what seemed to be snow, and crystals laced the skies like clouds.

He stood up and walked.

His mind swirled with thoughts; _would she be here_? Uncertain, he kept walking, past streams of ice and trees of crystal. Eventually he came across a river that stretched beyond his sight, so far and wide that he knew no matter how much he swam he would never cross it. Dismayed, he sat down at the river's edge and hesitantly dipped a finger in. Immediately he felt chilled to the bone. It was not water; he could not tell what it was. It was silvery instead of clear, and dripped off his fingers like honey. Standing up, he noticed a lone figure standing on the other side of the river.

It was her.

The young man's eyes widened in both disbelief and unfathomable joy. It was the first real emotion he had felt in decades, and it shocked him. It had all seemed so far beyond his reach, until now; now it felt so close. It was definitely her. Had she been waiting? She was so close… and yet the river separated them. There was no way to get to her. Another emotion, sorrow, and yet another, guilt, suddenly rushed into his heart and wrenched it into a million pieces. Unable to retrieve the pieces of his shattered soul, he let out a cry of horrible anguish. He had never felt pain like that before. But then… he knew. He knew; it was her. Unsure and uncertain, a single word slipped out of his mouth.

"Mother."

From across the river, the lone figure gasped.

The young man waited for a response. But instead, the sky suddenly turned black, and he yelped and ducked as countless flocks of ebony swallows suddenly blurred into view and glided across the river.

Their wings made a bridge.

The young man watched, awed and incredulous, as the figure started to cross the river, her feet stepping lightly across the backs of the swallows. The man stayed rooted to the ground, too afraid to move or breathe lest he disturb the birds and she fell. As she drew nearer, he saw her face. She was exactly as he remembered her to be, with raven hair that fell to her shoulders and a young face that radiated with youth and kindness. She looked to be in her late twenties or her thirties; and with a pang of sadness the young man realized that she was so close in age to him. When she reached the bank she stepped off, and the swallows chirped softly and took to their wings again, flying higher and higher until their feathers faded into the black.

The young man stood up nervously, shaken at what he had just seen, but the girl was smiling, and had a kind face. "Sasori-kun… you remember me." The young man nodded, and suddenly he found hot tears burning his eyes and he lowered his head. "Mother… I'm sorry. I came to be with you. I love you. I've always loved you." His mother felt his emotion, a ripple of grief through his heart… and inwardly she smiled. He had finally understood. "Saso-kun... I know. I love you too. And I forgive you." Sasori's reached out his hand to her, to touch her, but she pulled away. Alarmed, he let out a cry of dismay. "Mother…" But as he lowered his arm she drew near again. "Sasori-kun… My Saso-kun… I cannot touch you. You are not yet where I am. You are not staying here." Sasori's eyes widened in alarm. "No! W-what do you mean? But… then… where am I going?" The girl motioned downwards with one finger.

"Back to earth."

Sasori's eyes bulged in his head. "What?! B-But… I can't… I'm _dead_." His mother nodded knowingly. "I know, Saso-kun. You will have a new body, for I could not salvage all the pieces of your first one. But there are still things left undone in your world. You must go back." Sasori's head spun with confusion and frustration. "What are you talking about?! And… why are you talking to me like this? I turned your body into a puppet. I thought you would hate me forever." His mother's eyes softened. "Saso-kun…" she whispered, her eyes clouding over. Silently she strode to the mouth of the river and beckoned for Sasori to follow. Kneeling beside the stream, she suddenly reached out and touched one finger to the water. From the disturbance the ripples burst, but they did not stop, even after several heartbeats. Instead, they sank deeper and deeper with every vibration, until the sheet of water parted entirely and Sasori could see right through it.

And what he saw he would never forget.

Through the shimmering silver shell of the waves he could see the face of his former partner. _Deidara_. The golden-haired boy's eyes were red and his face was stained with tears from crying. Through the water Sasori could hear his voice. "Danna… why did you leave me, un? Danna, _I miss you_! Please come back… please, un…" suddenly he broke into sobs and leaned his head against something pale grey and stone-carved. Sasori gasped, and horror surged through his entire body, stroking his spine.

It was his tombstone.

Unaware of his Danna watching over him, Deidara continued to weep, his face hidden by his golden sun-touched hair. "Sasori… please be my guardian angel, un… I love you, Danna. I love you, un, I love you…" Then his face slowly faded into the silver waters as the sheen of the river surface replaced itself.

A million thoughts swirled through Sasori's head like nervous butterflies. His breath froze in his throat, and clenching and unclenching his fists, he lingered, staring into the waters, searching for Deidara's face again.

A single tear splashed into the river.

_So Deidara feels the same way_… "Now I see," he murmured, and his pale crimson eyes veiled with a strange, distant mist. His mother's voice was laced with sympathy. "I saw… Saso-kun, I saw you die." Sasori's eyes widened again. His mother continued. "I saw… what had become of my body, and I saw you hesitate to avoid the fatal attack. I knew why. You missed me." She waited for Sasori to give his response, but there was a bulge in his throat and he could not swallow it. He merely nodded. "You wanted to see me, to touch me again. You knew I was still your mother. And you longed for it. All you ever wanted was one last embrace, even if it killed you." Am I not right?" Sasori could not speak. Instead, all he could do was nod numbly like a child, and bow his head as the ground caught every tear he cried. "Mother…" he sobbed, shaking uncontrollably, unable to control his emotions. The girl could not touch him, but she drew as close as she could and whispered into his ear. "Saso-kun, you died because you understood. I died because of you, and you died because of me. In the end, you finally understood. You have pushed every drop of emotion away from yourself for twenty years, but now I am here to give it back to you. This is why I am giving you a second chance to make things right.

"Because I feel too."

Sasori lifted his crimson eyes into his mother's pale jade ones. "I don't want to leave you," he murmured, his voice flowing freely like the river that swam beside them. But him mother merely smiled. "Do not worry, my Saso-kun… I'll never leave you. I promise. Until you come back to join me, I'll find you in your dreams. I'll never leave you. I'll never leave you.

"I love you, Sasori. I'll always be your guardian angel."

Sasori felt a delicate warmth rush into his body as he understood his mother's words. As the swallows dove down and spread their wings across the river, he felt an aching tug at his heart, half unfathomable joy, half unbearable sadness. He watched silently as his mother waved to him and gently stepped onto the backs of the birds, crossing to the other side of the river. "Mother…" he murmured, but she was already too far away to hear.

Suddenly as the swallows soared upwards, Sasori felt the air above him start to spin, and his heart thumped painfully in his chest, threatening to shoot up his throat. Frightened, he clutched at the ground, afraid that he would fall into the sky. Gradually a blazing white overtook his senses, and he called out blindly to the shattering wind. It was all suddenly too much. The light got more and more intense, until every muscle in Sasori's body screamed in chaotic protest as the blazing heat burned his vision, and unable to close his eyes, he threw himself to the ground.

The entire world erupted in a glorious blaze of light.

_Alive!_

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Hey everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed- and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LUVS REVIEWS!!! You know the deal: 5 reviews, new chapter. So hop to it!!! Bwahahaha =D

~Gabrielle


	2. Crimson Paws

**Crimson Gates**

**Chapter Two: Crimson Paws**

The world was a dizzying cliff above him. The brown and grey of the rocks burned into his vision, and he lay there awhile, turning his eyes so he was staring up into the sapphire blue sky. He remembered. This was the place where he had died. But now… something felt different. His whole body felt different, as if all his bones had shifted in his sleep. There was a strange new power coursing through his muscles, and his senses seemed sharper, the sounds, smells, and sights. His entire body felt smaller and more slender, and his limbs felt leaner. Numbly, he tried to stand.

To his horror, he couldn't.

His center of gravity had shifted. He couldn't get up. Fear struck him, overtaking his thoughts and overcharging his body. _Am I paralyzed?_ He thought, turning his eyes so that he could see his arms.

They weren't arms anymore.

Instead, Sasori was staring at a furred, crimson _paw._

His breath caught sharply in his throat. Hesitantly he raised his other arm. _Another paw. What kind of sick joke is this? _He craned his neck and gazed at his new body with pale crimson eyes that were overflowing with both awe and terror. There was fur _everywhere_. Suddenly he felt the presence of an extra limb, an extra muscle in his body attached to his spine, and he tried to move it. Something bushy and scarlet fluffed into view.

A tail. He had a tail.

He could not stop staring. It was a beautiful tail, richly furred with a creamy-white tip, but at the same time he could not help wondering, _just what he had become?_ He tried to stand again, and this time he succeeded by throwing his weight on his arms as well as his feet. Now he was on all fours, but he felt well-balanced, and slowly he started walking. Sure, he had walked using all his limbs before, but it had felt unnatural then of course, because he was a human. But now, Sasori was sure he was most definitely _not_ a human. In a daze, he remembered his mother's words.

"_You will have a new body, for I could not salvage all the pieces of your first one."_

Sasori cursed and narrowed his eyes. This was _not_ what he had had in mind. But as her words replayed in his mind, his heart sank suddenly, as if it had been weighed down with a boulder. How was he supposed to tell Deidara he loved him now? How was he supposed to tell him _anything_ at all? Would he understand? Would he hear human words?

Sasori trotted along slowly and unsteadily until he was out of the desert and he reached the outskirts of a forest. He was relieved to find the silvery jades and dark emeralds of the leaves and bushes, but everything seemed so _big._ Undaunted, he entered, and felt himself immediately at peace as he was swiftly surrounded by the shifting shadows of the trees. Far away, he noticed the glint of rain puddles left by the storms of yesterday. Something leapt in his chest and he dashed over to where they lay, but approaching them he became nervous, and drew away. Swallowing slightly, he drew himself closer and dropped his eyes into the small pool. Suddenly he gasped, and his eyes bulged in his head.

He was not his own reflection!

For as Sasori stared downwards he found himself regarding his old body, his human self! But he knew, it couldn't be, he knew he had turned into some animal! Dumbstruck, he gazed at his human body. How could it be? Being a ninja, he had always easily defied gravity and broken all the laws of physics. But this? Hesitantly he lifted one paw. The Sasori in the pool lifted his hand. Then he dropped it, and his reflection did the same. He sat there for a while, sadly gazing down at the reflection of his human self. How he missed it already! Gingerly he hovered one paw over the surface of the puddle, and then dipped it down until it broke into the water and the ripples shattered his reflection. Then he got up and started walking in the opposite direction. For he knew; there was no time to mourn and no use in mourning. Beside him, in his ear, he heard his mother whisper, "_Find him, Saso-kun. Find him."_

It was late in the afternoon when Sasori finally reached it. It was exactly the way it had looked when he had last left it, a round stone dome draped with leaves of ivy and holly. The Akatsuki hideout.

He was home.

He ambled up to where the window was and put one ear to the wall. To his delight he found that his new ears were many times sharper than before, and he could easily make out voices and words. He recognized the soft, soothing voice of Konan, the brash and blatant cursing of Hidan, and the deadly hiss of Itachi. Just hearing the sounds of his former teammates sent a thrilling rush through Sasori's body. This was _real! _It wasn't a dream… But as he listened, he also noticed; there was also a new voice, a voice Sasori could not identify. _Who had they brought back to replace me? _He thought numbly. And then, he heard another voice. His ears perked up and he felt a shiver running through his whole body like a jolt of electricity. He knew that voice well. It was too familiar to forget.

_Deidara!_

Inside his chest, his heart suddenly leaped, as though it would soon burst through his chest.

Deidara was shouting and whining simultaneously, a sound Sasori knew _well._ He heard more cursing from Hidan, and something glass shattering on the floor. Sasori's ears stood erect. _Was something wrong?_ Suddenly the door flew open and Deidara tramped out. The young boy, however was too fuming to notice the presence of his former partner.

His hair was as golden as the wheat field in the summer and his cerulean eyes sparkled like sapphire stars.

_Deidara! _

The young boy, however was too fuming to notice the presence of his former partner. "Get _away_ from me, Tobi, un!" _Tobi. _The name sounded unfamiliar, but Sasori was too excited to care. Deidara, his Dei-chan! "Deidara! Dei-chan! Brat!" he shouted, but Deidara did not even turn. Sasori's ears dropped, as did his heart. _He doesn't understand me._ The blonde boy was walking farther and farther away. Sasori stayed rooted to the ground, calling out. There was no response. Anger and frustration lashed his mind. "No! Deidara!" Something fluttered wildly in his heart. _Deidara!_

He had to follow him.

Sasori _ran._ "Deidara!" He seemed so close, and yet… he didn't know, he _couldn't_ know, that it was him, his old partner, his Danna! Suddenly Deidara stopped and slumped tiredly against a tree, his eyes alight with annoyance. "That Tobi! Who does he think he is, un? Urngh…" Quietly Sasori stayed behind a nearby bush, every muscle in his body pulling him to the ground, yet every thought in his mind compelling him to rush forward and embrace him. "Deidara!" he screamed again, and this time the blond boy took notice. "Geesh, who keeps barking, un?" he muttered to himself, obviously irked one way or another.

Not a hundred feet away, Sasori made his move.

Deidara's looked up and his eyes caught the sight of the crimson- cream fur. Sasori stood before him, his crimson eyes gazing longingly into Deidara's. "Deidara. Dei-chan…" Sasori whispered, even though he knew all too well. Deidara only saw a fox.

But to his surprise, Deidara grinned and reached out his hand.

"Why hello, un. And who are you?"

**End of Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Eyyoo!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! **Reviews=new chapter**!!! Go ferr it!!! =D And btw, Sasori is _soooo kyoot _as a fox... just so ya know ^___^ thanks for reading!!!

~Gabrielle

* * *


	3. Crimson Rose

**Crimson Gates**

**Chapter Three: Crimson Rose**

He stood there, in the forest clearing, muscles tensed and heart flying. His pale crimson eyes glistened with hope, fear, and everything in between. The golden-haired boy was reaching out his hand to him, an obvious invitation.

_Deidara._

Slowly, hesitantly, he approached.

He watched as the boy's sapphire-blue eyes lit up with delight and he crooned softly as he stroked behind the crimson fox's ears. Behind his guise, Sasori could not help but purr with delight.

_Deidara!_

Twitching his long whiskers, the fox pressed its front paws to Deidara's chest and nuzzled his face to Deidara's chest. _"Deidara! Dei-chan!" _he chirped, but he knew that the boy would not understand. But it didn't really matter now; the former team had been reunited! But his former teammate seemed different. The boy appeared to be somehow softened and more innocent, like a kit who had just lost its mother. It was a wistful, melancholy happiness. Deidara seemed surprised at first, but as his hands smoothed through the scarlet-brown fur, his expression melted into one of extreme comfort and innocent, childish joy. Sasori _was_ a beautiful fox, after all. "Why hello, un! Aren't you the prettiest thing! Do you live here, un? What's your name, un?" The fox barked softly.

"_Sasori. My name is Sasori."_

Deidara did not understand, but he seemed pleased. "Awww, you are so cute, un…" he continued scratching behind Sasori's ears. "Um, I know this sounds stupid, un, but I'm glad I've finally found _someone_ to talk to. You know, my teammates are such pricks, un." He rolled his eyes and Sasori could not hold back an amused chirp of agreement. The golden-haired boy continued. "Yuss, especially Itachi, un… He keeps calling me a pussy, un, and for what? And then there's _Tobi_, un…" Sasori's ears shot up as Deidara kept talking. "He's such a dolt, un! Ugh, I hate him! But the rest of the team doesn't even _care_, un_._ Not about Tobi, not even about _Sasori…" _The fox placed its paws softly on Deidara's chest, and to his astonishment, he could feel the gentle thump of Deidara's heart beating, together with his, to the same rhythm as his own. _The way he said my name… I've never heard it said that way…_ The fox cocked its head curiously. _"Deidara, what are you telling me?" _he whispered, but it was in fox-tongue, and he did not expect a response. He motioned for Deidara to continue; he wanted to hear him, he wanted to hear his voice.

The golden-haired boy ran his hand down Sasori's back and closed his eyes. "I thought the rest of them would grieve too, un, but they just seem to be getting along with their lives." Deidara sighed sadly. "But I can't, un! I just can't! Sasori-chan… my Danna… he was my partner, un, and I would miss him just because of that, un, but- but I loved him! And… And I never got to tell him, un- I never even got to say goodbye, un…" Sasori's eyes burned, but he said nothing. _Deidara. I love you too. _Silently the boy sniffed and smiled. "But he's in heaven now, right, un? He's probably really happy where he is now, un, and… he'll always be my guardian angel, un, I know it.

"I can always feel him nearby."

Deidara smiled. It was one Sasori could finally understand, after too many years of pushing any trace of emotion away. It was a smile of joy, sadness, hope, fear, love, and everything in between. Sasori felt tears trickling freely down his furred muzzle. _"I love you, Deidara, I love you… Dei-chan, my Dei-chan. _

" _I'm right here."_

And somehow, someway, Deidara understood.

"I love you too, un. Hehe, thanks for listening to my rants, un. Well… I suppose I had better get back, Tobi and Itachi will be all over me, but... whatever, un. Anyway, thanks again, and… I hope to see you around, un." The boy stood up to leave, and then he bent down to stroke the fox's head one last time. "Goodbye, un."

Sasori swallowed hard as Deidara left. _So it was true…_ His mind swirled with a million emotions, and it hurt so badly, as he could not control them. He could not think clearly, and the forest suddenly dissolved into a numb, misty haze. He wanted to call after him, but he knew, he would never understand. The tears of frustration melded into his tears of joy and sorrow, and he felt so mixed up, he could not, and would never, figure it out. The tangled mess of his heart lay hopelessly broken in his chest, and a numb pain seemed to shatter his soul into countless unreachable shards. _Please, no. No more pain! I can't stand anymore of this! Please, make it stop… Deidara, please come back… _Sasori's heart seemed close to bursting. He had to follow Deidara.

So he did.

He trotted slightly behind the golden-haired boy, keeping his pawsteps quiet so the boy wouldn't notice. To his surprise, Deidara did not return to the hideout. Instead, he turned into a lesser patch of forest and sat down. Sasori gasped.

It was his grave!

He had seen it when his mother had shown it to him… but it was so close now, his own grave! His own body, now buried beneath the earth! His heartbeat quickened until it flew out of his mouth, and he felt the hot, bitter bile shoot up his throat. _Oh my God. My grave_. _Did Deidara do all this just for me?_ But when Sasori's eyes managed to force itself off the pale grey of the stone and on to what lay at its base, he saw. The grave site was as beautiful as it was sickening. A scattered dance of roses slept on the ground, their snow-white petals caressing the soil as if they knew not of what lay beneath them. They weren't tossed carelessly, but _planted._ _Deidara… he must have put so much work into this…_ As Sasori drew nearer, his heart suddenly beat once, then stopped.

Rising up in the midst of the white blossoms stood a dark crimson rose.

Sasori gulped. _It's… so beautiful…_ The image burned itself into his mind, a searing, flawless memory, eternal, everlasting. As his pale crimson eyes danced upon the roses, suddenly he found that the shimmering silver tears were flowing openly down his face, and he could not think clearly.

The world became a shimmering haze of white.

"Deidara," he murmured, and the boy jumped at the high-pitched yip and twisted his head suddenly , surprised that the fox had followed him. "Hey, un!" he chirped, and reached out, patting the fox on its head. "It's you again. Why are you following me, un?" Sasori stopped and gazed up into Deidara's cerulean eyes.

"_Because I love you."_

Deidara held both his breath and his gaze, desperately searching for the true meaning behind the fox's enigmatic yips and barks. Surely it held some meaning. It had to be more than just that. Was the fox more than just a fox? Why was it following him? Why was it willing to listen? "Sasori-chan…" he whispered, so softly it faded into the cool evening breeze. "Are you there, un?" Sasori nodded quietly.

"_Yes, Dei-chan. I'm here." _

Slowly Deidara stood up and left the grave site, motioning for Sasori to follow. "You're right, un. I have to stop grieving. Wherever Saso-chan is, I'm sure he's doing just fine, un." A soft smile flitted at the corners of his mouth. The fox knew. It was his first real smile since Sasori's death. "Come on, un, let's go home. I'll get something for you to eat, un, and you can stay in my room if you'd like, un!" Deidara's eyes lit up like sapphire stars.

"And I'm going to name you Danna. That's what I used to call Sasori-chan, un."

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Eyy guys, hope you likes!!! ^____^ SasoDei is still the most amazing thing, _ever. _Anyways I'm beginning to like this story more and more as I write it. It's so much fun! And of course- thanks for reading!!! **Now REVIEW PLEASE**!!!! *munchmunch* yes pretty please click the pretty green button down there ^^ no really pleaseeee do it!!! thank yew!!! and have a great day!!!! ^-^

~Gabrielle


	4. Crimson Heart

**Crimson Gates**

**Chapter Four: Crimson Heart**

* * *

Sasori remembered everything. He remembered the tangled leaves of holly and ivy draped over the large stone dome, the permanent musk of burned food in the run-down kitchen, the soft tatami mats of his own bedroom. He sighed as he gazed upwards at his bed. The golden-haired boy had collapsed upon it heavily and turned around so his chest was on the bed, and he was grinning fondly at the fox. "Well, jump on, un," he encouraged, but Sasori hesitated slightly, unsure of how well his new legs would serve him. However, the boy reached down and picked up the fox rather roughly, though his expression told otherwise. "Okay then, up you go, un!" Sasori's pale crimson eyes grew impossibly wide as his entire body whooshed through the air and he was dumped, gently but rather unceremoniously, onto the bed. As he lay quite sore on the clean white sheets, his eyes roved until they found the bright, young face of the golden-haired boy. _Deidara… why is he acting so childish? _It was unexplainable. He could not understand; after all, Deidara was a bomber! He had befriended pain and death, he had slain, he had murdered; why now, was he acting like a child? Had his death really affected him that much?

Suddenly Sasori gasped as he heard loud unsteady footsteps from down the hall. Deidara twisted his head and swore. An unfamiliar sound rang raucously in Sasori's ears. "Senpai!!!" The fox grimaced. _Senpai? What the heck? Who does he think he is? _His heart pounding madly, Sasori wrinkled his nose as he shoved himself under Deidara's bed. The golden-haired boy peeked under quickly. "Shh, it's okay, just stay quiet a bit, un, okay? Sorry, un." Deidara banged his head painfully on the bed frame as he was startled by a sudden knocking on his bedroom door. "Senpai!!! Can Tobi come in?" Under the bed, Sasori grimaced again and hissed inwardly. _What a prick. _He heard Deidara's exasperated voice. "No, Tobi! Go 'way, un! Go bother Itachi, will ya, un? Urrrnngghhh…" The voice came back, disturbingly cheerful. "Okay Senpai, Tobi will go now!" As soon as Sasori heard the footsteps receding, he poked his head back out and clambered onto the bed beside Deidara. The boy rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Sorry, Danna, un. Tobi, what a moron! He's not even close to half-replacing Sasori-kun, un…"

Not a foot away, Sasori nodded, his mind screwed up in unbearable anguish. He desperately, longingly wanted to tell him. _I'm not gone. I'm right here. And… I love you. _The fox barked softly and lay down on the soft white sheets. How he missed his human body.

He slept, and he dreamed. A river, running farther than the eye could see, wider than the sky and the universe. A young, raven-haired woman, her eyes as jade as the forest jewels. Swallows as black as the night sky and flying as high as the stars and the moon. He saw her approach, her feet running lightly across the backs of the swallows, crossing the river. Her eyes fell upon the young boy, his scarlet hair billowing softly in the breeze. His pale crimson eyes were drowned in misery as he met her gaze. "Why?" he murmured softly. "Why send me back to earth if I will never finish what I am to do? I-I don't understand…" The woman spoke, her voice laced with sympathy and caring. "Saso-kun, how can you not have seen? I sent you down to discover love, but also to discover sorrow, grief, and pain. You blocked any emotion because you were afraid it would scar you forever. You were scared." Sasori exploded, his face twisting itself into a contorted scream of pain and frustration. "Ugh, can't _you_ understand? You're _right! _I've had enough of this crap! Deidara… he can't even understand a single word I try to say to him! I felt it! I felt the pain and everything I ever feared. I felt as if my heart would break in two. Please… please help me." The boy bowed his eyes and stepped back, shaking uncontrollably. The woman reached out as if to lay her hand on his shoulder, but she knew she couldn't, and instead drew her hand back. "I'm sorry, my love, my Saso-kun. I promised you a new body, and the gift of emotion. Love is only part of that. This life, your new life… will not be in vain. I promise. You'll find a way, my Saso-kun.

"Everything finds a way."

Sasori made as if to protest, but he held back, and closed his mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered, like a child. His mother smiled warmly and nodded. "Don't be. I understand. I love you, Saso-kun." Her image started to fade slowly, until she was merely a glowing aura against the white. Sasori reached out, desperate for an answer. "Wait! Mother…" But he already knew she would not come back. He blinked once, and she was gone.

When he woke up, the first thing he could feel was the warm glow of sunlight filtering in from the window onto his crimson fur. He blinked his eyes and looked around. He was back, definitely, and back in his vulpine form. He stretched out his paws in front of him and caught the sweet, familiar scent of his former partner still sleeping beside him. He strode over to his side and stroked his long, soft golden hair, his eyes overflowing with affection and compassion. He understood now, why Deidara acted the way he did. Emotion had done that to him. Sasori could not compress a melancholy sigh. _How long will it be until Mother's words speak true?_ He thought to himself. Deidara stirred gently beside him and flitted open his dark blue eyes. "G'morning, Danna, un," he chirped softly. The golden-haired boy sat up and pulled a grey t-shirt over his lean, muscled body. "Breakfast, un, coming up!" He cracked a playful smile at the fox and charged out the door and down the hallway. Sasori chuckled to himself and shook his head as he ran to follow the boy down to the kitchen.

One thing that never ceased to amaze Sasori was Deidara's cooking. Ah, if only the golden-haired boy saw cooking as much as an art as detonating those silly clay birds! Their spats had never quite been resolved, and now Sasori remarked to himself dryly how he had not forgotten. Nonetheless, the crimson-furred fox made it a point to enjoy this morning, and help himself eagerly to the fried egg and tofu that his former partner laid down in front of him.

Suddenly, while his head was buried in his breakfast, Sasori's ears throbbed with a loud boom. He knew that sound _well_. His mind rang numbly and he nervously poked his head out, expecting the worst. Instead, he turned to confront a chokingly white, flour-bathed kitchen.

Sitting in the midst of this all was a very unhappy Deidara.

The once golden-haired boy had turned into a long-haired version of Hidan.

Deidara was muttering angrily to himself. "Oh why, un, do I _always_ have to forget to wash my hands, un, and _why_ must it always explode, un, in bad times, un? Aww man, Itachi's gunna be all over me, un…"

At the same time Sasori felt his face twitch, and he could not help chuckling to himself. It _was_ a funny sight, after all. The crimson-furred fox trotted calmly over to Deidara's side and started licking the flour off his face. The boy laughed as he felt Sasori's whiskers tickle his face, and he reached out a white, sticky hand to pet the fox on its head. Inwardly Sasori cringed, but the moment was just too good to ruin. He heard footsteps pounding down the hallway but didn't run; instead he merely ducked underneath a cabinet. "Deidara!!! You freaking moron!!!" Sasori heard the irritated hiss of Itachi, and then Zetsu's contemplative voice. "Hmm, looks pretty good to me…"

Sasori could not help it. He burst out laughing.

Later that day, when Deidara had cleaned up, and so had the kitchen, he returned to his room, still smelling strongly of flour. The scarlet fox was there, waiting for him, and the boy grinned and stroked Sasori's smooth crimson fur before collapsing onto his bed. "Well, un, that didn't turn out too bad, un!" He wrinkled his nose and sighed happily. "At least, un, I got away unscathed, un, kinda…" his voice trailed off as there was a sudden knocking at the door. "Come in, un," barked Deidara, and the door creaked open, to reveal Pein. The ginger-haired male growled softly at the younger boy. "Deidara, cm'ere, I need you for a sec…" The golden-haired boy turned to Sasori, then shrugged. "Okay, un." He muttered quietly. Standing up, Deidara stretched and left the room with Pein.

A couple minutes later he returned, with a worried look crossing his face. _Uh oh. I know that look. _Deidara groaned loudly and threw on his Akatsuki cloak. "Hey Danna, un, I have to go. Last minute mission, ya know, un? I'll be back though, couple days at the most, un. Sorry, un." Sasori's eyes stretched open with disbelief. It wasn't _uncommon_, of course, for them to have a mission, but he had just been reunited with Deidara, and now he had to leave… so soon. His disappointment was evident on his scarlet-furred face, and the golden-haired boy laughed and patted the fox on its head. "Oh, don't worry, un, I'll be fine, it'll be no problem, un. I'll be back, I promise, un.

"Goodbye, un."

Deidara stood up and headed for the door. "Wait! Let me go with you!" Sasori barked, but the words caught in his throat, and Deidara didn't turn back. The door clicked shut, and the fox lay down and buried his head in his paws, his face alight in misery.

_Deidara…_ _Please be okay._

**End of Chapter Four**

Heya ^-^ Didja like it? I love Sasori's dream... hehe rephrasing, I love Sasori's mom! Bwahahahaha...hahaha...haha...ha...ha. O____O;; So anyways... pppllllleeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeee rrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiieeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! =D I appreciate it!!! Oh and btw, the rest of the story is DONE, so once you guys send in enough reviews, I'll get Chapter 5 up asap!!! Thanks guys~

~Gabrielle (Springroll ^-^)

* * *


	5. Crimson Tears

**Crimson Gates**

**Chapter Five: Crimson Tears**

A week had flown by when Sasori heard that Deidara was dead.

He had overheard Itachi telling Hidan, outside the hideout. Deidara had lost against the Itachi's younger brother, the Uchiha Sasuke. The battle had been lost before it had even started. The bomber's attacks were useless against the Uchiha. However, before Sasuke could dive in for the kill, Deidara had forced all his explosive chakra into his body and blown himself up. _Blown himself up._ That was all Sasori heard until his mind blanked numb and refused to process any more. His whiskers trembled and his paws buckled. He knew. _He knew. _The golden-haired boy had made one last attempt to show the world his art.

He had blown himself up.

_Blown himself up._

As soon as the words had sunk in deep enough, the crimson fox took to his paws and ran. He ran until his muscles screamed in protest and his limbs scorched with agony. He ran until his breath choked into harsh, panting gasps, and sweat drenched his scarlet fur like rain. Like blood. Pain seared into every pulsing, throbbing vein in his body like empty static. His lonely, anguished cry fell on the cruel, oblivious ears of the wind.

_All for good_, he thought.

The shrieking fire in his body seemed to somewhat numb the mental turmoil churning inside his heart. He ran until his vision blurred and the air above howled and spun, and then he could bear it no longer. He collapsed, afraid that he would fall into the sky.

_No. _

Deidara was dead. His Dei-chan. _His Deidara. _The fox screamed in anguish, choking on its tears. Stupid! Stupid brat, he should've known! Every logical nerve in his mind yelled in his face. Deidara would've died anyway, he was to make one great last stand. But deep inside Sasori knew why Deidara had killed himself.

He was to be with him.

Sasori, whom he thought was still in heaven.

The fox bit its lip hard, until he felt the hot wetness of his blood streaking down his muzzle. He tried to smother his grief with anger, but all in vain; if only he could have told Deidara, then he would not have died! Or would he? Had this been his fate all along, and he had challenged it at the last breath? A million thoughts fluttered through Sasori's mind and he buried his muzzle in his scarlet paws, sobbing softly. Why? _Why? _Had his mother known when she sent him down? He had had a precious day with his Dei-chan, and then he had gone, like a wisp of smoke, like a wave in the sea, an effervescent daydream, a blossom, a butterfly! What kind of torture _was_ this? Sasori could not bear to think, did all human beings feel this way one time or another? But what joy was there? Did love really exist, or was it just three make-believe words? "I love you," he murmured quietly, not knowing if he had spoken to himself or the pale emerald leaves that whispered above him. "Deidara," He wept softly, letting his tears pour out and nourish the ground upon which he stood, letting his strength shatter into a million pieces, letting himself fall to the earth.

"Deidara!!!" His cry pierced the howling night sky. There was no reply. He was alone.

Alone.

It was all over. Sasori had made up his mind. He would never return to the hideout. It wasn't worth it. It hurt too much. He would never see them again. Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan. He would never see their faces again. He would never hear their voices again. He was never going back. Never. _Never._

He would never harm a single living creature, ever again. It mattered not if he had to live on berries and leaves for the rest of his life. He had once craved the taste of blood. It had been a comfort to him. But now, the very scent of it drove him into a crazed, nauseating trance. He would never murder again. No more blood. No more violence. It wasn't worth it. He wanted nothing, _nothing, _to do with it, ever again. No more. _No more._

Memories flooded his mind. He remembered the first time he was informed that his new partner would be a blonde bomber from the Iwa country. Of course, his first image was of a cackling, golden-haired bombshell, and hey, he had not been disappointed. He remembered the first time he had spoken to him, and had received a carefree, melodic giggle of "oh of course, un," as an answer for every question he could conjure in his mind. He remembered his first flight atop of a giant clay owl, and the dizzying heights they had rose to until he had started to hallucinate and demanded, in a rather cranky voice, to be put down on the ground, _now._ With a smile he remembered, that at the time, it had been a _really _bad choice of words.

After all, it had been his highest fall.

He remembered his first breakfast cooked by him, his first night spent trying to dodge the flood of drool flowing from _so many mouths_, his first mission with him, often dragging him unhappily in tow,; everything, he remembered everything.

Suddenly Sasori's eyes widened as a rapid thought jumped into his head. What if… Deidara was watching him, right now, from heaven's river? He remembered when _he_ had done the same thing to Deidara, watching him weep over his tombstone! His eyes stiffened in shock as he pictured himself in his human body, sobbing like a lost babe. An strange , unfamiliar impulse raced through his mind and he could not help but let out a soft chuckle as he imagined Deidara's reaction to such a sight. Somewhere deep inside, Sasori knew, that Deidara would have _never_ approved of such actions. The golden-haired boy had always been cheerful, forcing his friendship upon his partner until he had relented and finally accepted it.

From then on, nothing had ever been the same.

Sasori got up. Rubbing his crimson paws over his tearstained eyes, he raised his muzzle to the onyx night sky and smiled.

One smile, just for Deidara.

Was he there? Was he a star? The whispers left his mouth like a cool autumn breeze, wistfully blissful and innocently content. "Deidara. Dei-chan, my Dei-chan. I know you're there. I'm here now, too. I love you. I will always love you.

"Please… please be my guardian angel."

With a start, he realized that his last words had been Deidara's prayer. Life and death, now in each other's places. It had happened in a heartbeat. How precious was this? This was what it all meant. Life.

Sasori stared long into the fathomly deep depths of the midnight canvas. Somewhere above, in the sky, a newborn star twinkled high above the crimson fox.

One star, shining so bright, challenging the tide of darkness that enveloped it.

One more star. Shining. So bright.

Deidara.

**End of Chapter Five**

Awww T-T I loved this chapter. It not over yet, though! **There's one last chapter, and it's already finished, so send in those reviews, loyal readers!!!** I really love it, thank you ^____^ The best is yet to come!!! Stay tuned!!! *dundundun* hehehehe *glomps foxy Sasori* IWUVYUUUUUU u

~Gabrielle (Springroll ^-^)

* * *


	6. Crimson Gold

**Crimson Gates**

**Chapter Six: Crimson Gold**

As the earth slowly turned, days flew past like migrating birds, only never to return. Season followed season, and the jades and roses of spring were replaced by the fathomlessly deep emeralds of summer, to be chased away by the warm, rich gold and scarlet leaves of autumn.

As the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Sasori found himself getting older. He had never known it; of course, he had grown to be fifteen years of age before, but it seemed different now. Maybe, now, he was also becoming wiser perhaps, and more mature?

Yet he found his heart aching from now and then, and he could not help but find himself yearning, longing, pleading for even the mere presence of Deidara. How ironic it was, he thought, that in the course of one short day they had switched roles completely; and he could not help but wonder, was this how Deidara had felt when he had died? As much as he reminded himself that Deidara was happy, for he was in heaven right now, and with a pang Sasori realized that where Deidara was he had been there also, only to return and Deidara leave. Sasori sighed softly as the crisp scarlet-brown leaves twirled around him and then lay still in a scattered dance. The crimson-furred fox lifted his head to the clouds and whispered the eternal name of his love. "Deidara." The sound was carried by the cool autumn breeze, higher and higher, until it seemed to reach the stars. _Deidara... can you hear me? _Sasori stared into the dark blue depths of the skies. Blue they were, as blue as the eyes of his golden-haired boy. The fox smiled and closed his eyes, letting his paws take him home. It was not over. Life went on.

There came a day when Sasori was out in the forest, gathering his thoughts to himself, when he saw it. A figure, moving so fast he feared his eyes had betrayed him. Sasori's heart flew into his mouth and he swallowed hard. The creature rushed by him again, and then it paused momentarily, and stood in front of him, its eyes wide open with every possible emotion. Suddenly Sasori's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes misted into a shimmering haze of white. It was a fox.

_A fox._

His fur was as golden as the wheat field in the summer and his cerulean eyes sparkled like sapphire stars.

_Deidara._

"Deidara!!! Dei-chan!!!" The words shot out of Sasori's mouth before he could even check them. His heart thumped painfully against his chest. It was him! His eyes burned and his voice suddenly cracked. Surely… surely he had to remember. Sasori stepped closer, until he could smell the familiar, musky fragrance of the younger fox's fur. Closing his eyes, he could smell the sweet vanilla and the soothing freesia scent of his partner, Deidara, it was him, it was him! Sasori lifted his pale crimson eyes until they met the other fox's. Sparkling cerulean orbs stared back at him in half disbelief, half unexplainable joy. His gaze seemed to reach beyond any façade or emotion, and instead shot straight to Sasori's heart, piercing him to the core and filling him with a strange warmth he had never known. But somehow, _somehow, _he understood. For the first time in his life, Sasori understood. _Love. You love me. _Sasori dipped his head, his whisper fading into the cool evening breeze. "Deidara… It's me."

Deidara finally understood.

"Sasori-chan, un."

The younger fox paused, his eyes shimmering with tears."Sasori… Danna… It _was_ you, un."

Sasori nodded. "Yes. It was."

Their hearts beat once, and then two worlds collided.

"Saso-chan!!! My Danna, un!!!" Deidara's voice was an exhilarated yelp as he leapt onto Sasori. Startled, the older fox was knocked backwards and reaching out with his paws, he wrestled him off. Deidara grinned at batted at his partner's ears. "Danna!!! Oh, how I missed you, un!" The crimson fox was unable to hold anything back, not now. An unexplainable bliss had taken over his body, and he felt as light as the stars. Nothing could ever ruin this. Nothing could ever keep them apart. Not now. "Deidara… my Dei-chan!!!" And then Sasori heard a strange, unfamiliar sound, and he found that he was laughing. _Laughing._ He could also hear Deidara's laugh, soft and sweet and melodic, chiming in with his like the ripples of heaven's river. Unable to contain himself, Deidara threw himself upon his partner and pressed his muzzle to Sasori's. "Danna!!! I knew I would find you again, un! I promised… I'd find you again, and we'd be together until the day I die, un, and then I'll be waiting for you in the stars until you come, and then we'll be together again, un, always, and no one will ever keep us apart, un." His voice faded into a childish whisper, and suddenly his sapphire eyes glistened and clouded over. "Saso-chan, always is forever, isn't it, un?"

Sasori swallowed hard, a bulge forming in his throat. The crimson fox nodded, hot tears burning his eyes as they poured openly from his pale crimson eyes.

"Yes, Deidara. Always is forever."

Sasori's heart fluttered madly until it felt like it would burst out of his chest. "Deidara…" he whispered, and he felt the broken, tangled mess of his heart slowly unravel itself until it lay pure and straight like a string of diamonds. Another thread, chaste and sparkling, twisted through his heart and tied itself, not into a messy knot, but into a perfect bond. A tether, a fetter. His heart, entwined with Deidara's. Always. Forever. _Love. This is what it all means, isn't it? I love you. _

Suddenly Sasori found himself laughing and crying at the same time, not knowing anything else besides Deidara besides him, losing himself completely. In one huge rush he felt himself letting go of all the anguish and torment and sorrow and grief, any pain his heart had ever felt, and he cried again, but this time the tears were different, they were tears of joy, incredible, unexplainable joy.

This was emotion too!

Sasori laughed and cried until there were no more tears left, and then he fell silent, his pale crimson eyes gazing up at the sky, watching the stars dance. Beside him he could feel the soft, warm fur of his lover pressing softly against his in a sea of crimson and gold. Sasori smiled as Deidara purred comfortingly and snuggled up closer to him, his golden pelt splayed against his body like a sun-kissed halo, a crown of burning, glistening fire. He could feel his heart thumping fiercely alongside his partner's, two hearts, together, entwined, forever. A proud and yet tender warmth filled him to the brim, and he could hear Deidara's voice rippling across the cool nighttime breeze. "Sasori. I love you, un." The crimson-furred fox turned to him and smiled.

"I know. I love you too."

Deidara sighed happily and leaned his muzzle against Sasori's in a gentle kiss. "Thank you, un," he murmured. Sasori smiled and closed his eyes.

Yes. Emotion was a beautiful thing.

The night sky gazed gently upon the two foxes as the stars laughed and danced.

"Thank you," whispered Sasori.

Somewhere high above, his mother smiled as swallows soared.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thus ends the story of Sasori and Deidara._ Oh, it never really ends, but here is where I leave you =] **I sincerely hoped that you enjoyed this story**, and yes, there willl be many more to come! :D Your reviews have been, and still are, very greatly treasured ^-^ Again, thanks for putting up with me, and I hope you enjoyed!!! **Feel free to review or send me a message anytime**, I love making new friends ^____^ Well, I guess that's it. Zai jian!!! u

~Gabrielle (Springroll ^-^)


	7. Epilogue: Crimson Dreams

**Crimson Gates**

**Epilogue: Crimson Dreams**

Black hawks are soaring as fires are burning,

White whales are roaring as oceans are churning,

Spring fades to winter as seasons are turning,

Somewhere, in calypso, my heart calls to me.

-x-

Eyes of the tiger and halos of fire,

Lay siege to my angel with wings of desire,

Swallowing thorns of the roses and briars,

Forgetting all that you were once meant to be.

-x-

Hush now my love, and stop now your crying,

Moons are in passing and seasons are flying,

And while you are living, you are slowly dying,

So live your life more than a vague memory.

-x-

Observe the brief beauty of autumn's last flower,

Whose petals are birthed and lay dead in an hour,

When the power of love destroys the love of power,

Then one day, just someday, our world will be free.

-x-

The earth still is changing, each day starts anew,

And every heartbeat draws me closer to you,

My dreams have been fought as my wishes come true,

As every heartbeat draws you closer to me.

-x-

I turn back and see that my soul is unbroken,

My path has been laid and my words have been spoken,

My love has returned and my dreams have awoken,

And somewhere, in calypso, my heart now flies free.

-x-

-x-

_Hush now my child and remember what you've heard,_

_This lesson is for you, and so are my words,_

_My love is Deidara, my name is Sasori,_

_And someday, the whole world will hear of my story._

**END**

Haha, so I wasn't just done yet!!! This is a special epilogue for my favorite Naruto pairing (yes I had to :D)!!! This is dedicated to all my faithful readers, thanks sooo much for all the support and reviews and cookies!!! This is also in celebration of **VALENTINE'S DAY** :D SasoDei love forever!!! So anyways, thanks again, and I hope you've enjoyed! Many more SasoDei stories are yet to come!!! :D

~Springroll out!!! 3

* * *


End file.
